¡¿Esto es una broma!
by Alanaroth
Summary: Un nuevo villano decide sacar provecho de los sentimientos de las PPG y los RRB. ¿Y como lo hace? pues con un hechizo para que cada quien se enamore de quien no le corresponde. Ahora todo depende de Brick y Buttercup, los únicos que resultaron ilesos del ataque, pero ¿podrán lidiar con los celos de sus hermanos mientras que intentan detener al villano y volver todo a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola este es mi primer fic en esta sección. Recientemente he estado leyendo varios de los fics y me anime a subir uno. Espero que les guste, yo disfrute escribiéndolo y me gustaría saber que alguien lo lea. Voy a intentar que sea serio pero creo que mas bien me centrare en el humor (si es que lo pueden considerar así). **

**Quiero aclarar que si bien me gusta que "los colores se mezclen" en este fic las parejas serán azul con azul, verde con verde y rojo con rosa (jejeje) aunque al principio no parezca así. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**¡¿Es una broma?!**

**Capítulo 1 (a carencia de un titulo jejeje)**

–¡Blossom cuidado!– chillo la pequeña súper poderosa rubia.

Su grito previno a su hermana mayor y esta a penas alcanzo a quitarse de la trayectoria del disparo del villano con el cual llevaban ya media hora intentando acabar. Aquel criminal había aparecido de la nada cuando la tranquilidad reinaba en la ciudad y tan pronto como capto la atención de los habitantes comenzó a causar desastres por todas partes.

Había destruido ya dos edificios cuando los ahora seis protectores de Saltadilla hicieron su aparición. Ahora no solo las PPG protegían a los ciudadanos, sus contrapartes, los RRB habían abandonado sus intentos por acabar con ellas hacia algunos años y actualmente mantenían una amistad con las chicas así que cuando había problemas no dudaban en acompañarlas para pelear.

–Acabare con esto de una vez por todas– grito molesta Buttercup mientras que se dirigía volando a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo.

–Si quieres acabar con alguien tómalo de improviso mejor niña– dijo con tranquilidad el villano y antes de que la verde pudiera siquiera tocarlo le arrojo una masa babosa.

La poderosa no alcanzo a quitarse de la trayectoria de aquella repugnante baba así que está impacto en su cuerpo y no solo eso, por la fuerza que llevaba hizo que Buttercup saliera despedida hacia atrás para estrellarse contra un muro de ladrillos y quedar pegada.

Blossom observo eso con molestia, no le gustaba que ningún cretino lastimara a sus hermanas y ubico a cualquiera de los chicos que se encontrara más cerca de su hermana. Para su sorpresa era el pelirrojo así que le dio la orden de que fuera a despegar a Buttercup. Brick asintió y se dirigió con velocidad hacia donde estaba la morena mientras que los otros cuatro intentaban derrotar al villano.

–Me lleva la mierda– se quejo Buttercup molesta cuando Brick descendió a su lado– esta cosa es asquerosa.

Brick se rió suavemente.

–Cuida tu vocabulario no es propio de una damita– se burlo él mientras que metía las manos en la masa.

Buttercup lo fulmino con la mirada y estuvo tentada a lanzarle rayos de sus ojos pero se contuvo de hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a salir.

–Y yo que esperaba más pelea por parte de ustedes– dijo con fingida decepción el villano.

–Idiota– exclamo Butch mientras que intentaba propinarle golpes.

Lo que le había hecho a la verdecita no le había pasado desapercibido y planeaba golpear hasta dejar más descerebrado a aquel que se había atrevido a lastimar a la azabache. Aunque sus intentos de desquitarse se veían frustrados al ver como él esquivaba los golpes con tanta facilidad.

–Me comienzo a aburrir– dijo bostezando, cosa que irrito tanto a los chicos como a las chicas.

Bubbles se acerco para golpearlo pero el villano se percató su ataque a pesar de encontrarse dándole la espalda a la rubia y cuando ella estaba por atacarlo se volvió y de un golpe la mando lejos.

–¡Bubbles!– grito Boomer con preocupación volando hacia donde la menor había salido disparada.

La detuvo antes de que ella se estrellara el suelo. La azul se giro y le dedico una sonrisa que sonrojo al rubio.

–¡Que ternura! Parece que hay amor en el aire– dijo el villano– pero podremos ponerle un poco de diversión al asunto.

–Que ni se te ocurra– dijo Blossom haciendo una estalactita de hielo y lanzándosela.

El villano la esquivo con facilidad que le resultó frustrante a la líder de las PPG.

–No te preocupes también te ayudare a ti– dijo con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

––––––

–Si no dejas de moverte no podre soltarte– dijo Brick con el ceño fruncido.

Desde que había conseguido liberar su brazo derecho Buttercup no dejaba de removerse en un intento desesperado por soltarse. No lo admitiría frente al líder de los RRB pero era un golpe a su orgullo que tuvieran que ayudarla a salir de un ataque tan patético como era aquel. Suspiro con resignación al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba Brick y se quedo quieta.

Observo el punto en el que peleaban sus hermanas y los hermanos del pelirrojo y se extraño al ver como un humo rosa rodeaba a los chicos. Los cuatro tosían mientras que se llevaban las manos a la boca para intentar impedir respirar el aire y se podía ver que se sentían desorientados.

–¿Qué demo…?– comenzó a decir.

Su pregunta atrajo la atención del villano, quien se encontraba riendo al ver las reacciones de los chicos. Miro a los dos jóvenes y mostró una sonrisa divertida.

–Por poco me olvidaba de ustedes– dijo antes de dirigirles una bola que antes de tocar el suelo se deshizo para dar paso al mismo humo rosa.

Buttercup no supo qué hacer, ella estaba inmóvil y el idiota de Brick estaba tan atento en liberarle el otro brazo que no había prestado atención al humo que empezaba a rodearlos. La verde coloco su mirada rápidamente en el pelirrojo y antes de que se le ocurriera otra cosa mejor para no inhalar el humo con la mano que tenía libre hundió la cabeza del pelirrojo en la masa babosa. Metió de la nariz para abajo en dicha baba, sintiendo un escalofrió de asco cuando un poco de aquella porquería le entro en la boca.

Aguanto la respiración y mantuvo sumergida la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien tenía las manos apoyadas en el muro de manera que ejercía presión para tratar sacar el rostro de la baba y pataleaba como un niño, hasta que el humo se disipo totalmente. Soltó a Brick y saco la nariz y la boca. Tan pronto como ambos pudieron respirar nuevamente tomaron una gran bocanada de aire.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa Buttercup?– pregunto molesto y jadeante el chico de la gorra con el rostro lleno de rastros de la baba.

–Sí, de nada Brick– dijo sarcásticamente la aludida.

Noto como la masa se deslizaba hacia abajo y la liberaba. Supuso que era una reacción al humo y tan pronto como se encontró libre se sacudió como perro el resto de masa que aun tenía. Voló junto con el pelirrojo hasta donde aun estaba los cuatro rodeados del humo que empezaba a disiparse.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto el líder de los RRB haciendo ademan de acercarse.

–Espera– le ordeno la verde con una seña de mano, el pelirrojo detuvo su vuelo– no sabemos qué efectos tenga aspirar ese humo, por eso casi te ahogo hace unos momentos.

El humo en unos segundos se hubo disipado y el rojo y la verde observaron a sus respectivos familiares con preocupación. Los cuatro tenían los ojos cerrados y se cubrían la boca de diferentes maneras, Blossom tenía ambas manos sobre la nariz y la boca, Butch tenía la nariz hundida en la manga de su chamarra, Bubbles se tapaba la nariz con los dedos como si fueran pinzas y Boomer tenía medio rostro metido en la playera que traía y presionaba la tela con sus manos.

La primera en reaccionar fue la menor de las poderosas. Se soltó la nariz y abrió los ojos con lentitud primero y después de golpe. Frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba volando un chico de cabello negro y tez pálida que le pareció bastante atractivo. Lo miro con mayor atención y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas con rapidez cuando observo que a pesar de la ropa que llevaba se podía ver el ejercitado cuerpo del muchacho.

Boomer abrió los ojos y saco la cara de la playera. Una expresión confusa era presente en su rostro pero esta desapareció para dar paso a una de sorpresa cuando observo a una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta con un moño a un lado suyo. Se giro para verla con mayor atención y pareció como si el aire le hubiera abandonado el cuerpo, dejándolo desconcertado y con una boba sonrisa al ver lo hermosa que era a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y la nariz cubierta.

Butch alzo la mirada, bastante molesto con el idiota que se le hubiera ocurrido llenarlo del asqueroso humo rosa que, a su criterio, parecía sacado de los efectos especiales de una estúpida película romántica cuando sus ojos captaron a una joven. Bajo el brazo con el que se había estado cubriendo la cara y se deleito al observar la esbelta figura de dicha joven y ver como el aire jugueteaba con su cabello negro azabache. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba cuando los vellos ojos verde jade de la chica se enfocaron en él. Desvió la vista al notarse débil bajo la verde mirada de ella pero no pudo mantener sus ojos mucho tiempo lejos y sin que lo quisiera termino por mirarla de reojo.

Blossom fue la última en reaccionar. Tosió un poco antes de quitar las manos de su cara y busco con sus ojos cualquier rastro del hombre que les había hecho eso. Pero su mirada se detuvo tan pronto como enfoco a un chico pelirrojo con una gorra roja mirando a su alrededor. Al ver sus ojos rojos posarse sobre ella sintió como caía en un abismo que lejos de desagradarle le gustaba. Le devolvió la mirada y observo como él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho haciendo que se le notaran los músculos, el pensamiento de que se sentiría estar entre sus brazos invadió pronto su mente.

–Chicos…–lo llamo Brick precavido al ver las distintas reacciones que estos tenían– ¿están bien?

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saber su opinión. Si no les gusto también el review es bien recibido ya que con criticas se aprende aunque si las quieren dejar no sean groseros por favor se puede aconsejar a alguien sin la necesidad de lastimar =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! no saben la alegría que me dio ver que les gusto el comienzo de mi fic. Me puso tan feliz que termine el segundo capitulo antes de lo que había pensado. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a: _Jek-red08, LocaPorLosRRBZ, sheilalucero,gomez.9, Gaby Whitlock, Hinata12Hyuga y Aaly_ por haber recibido bien mi fic y haber dejado review =)**

**Antes de comenzar hago una aclaración, los chicos se van a comportar muy diferente a como acostumbran. Así que que no les sorprenda las actitudes que van a tomar. Intentare que Buttercup y Brick sigan siendo ellos pero no prometo nada :B**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 2**

Ninguno respondió, en lugar de eso continuaron observando a la primera persona que habían divisado al abrir los ojos. Parecían completamente idos y eso preocupo un poco a Brick y a Buttercup. Ambos notaban las miradas que les dedicaban sus contrapartes y no sabían cómo reaccionar ante eso. Rompieron el contacto visual con los cuatro perdidos y se miraron entre ellos.

–¿Qué crees que les haya pasado?– pregunto Brick confundido.

–No estoy muy segura– respondió Buttercup rascándose la mejilla, la intensa mirada de Butch la estaba poniendo nerviosa– pero lo mejor será hacer algo para que reaccionen.

–De acuerdo– asintió Brick– tú hazte cargo de tus hermanas y yo de los míos.

La morena pensó fugazmente en reclamarle quien lo había nombrado líder pero se mordió la lengua. No era el momento para ponerse a ver quién debía tomar el rol que poseía su hermana mayor. Observo como el pelirrojo volaba hasta su hermano rubio y pasaba su mano delante de sus ojos. Suspiro y voló hasta donde estaba Blossom.

Frunció el ceño al ver que la chica observaba con adoración el punto en el que se encontraba Brick.

–Blossom– le dijo sacudiéndola un poco– Bloss.

La pelirroja pareció reaccionar. Parpadeo un par de veces y después miro a su hermana.

–Buttercup– dijo antes de mirar de nuevo a Brick– ¿has visto lo guapo que se ha puesto Brick últimamente?

La aludida la miro sorprendida. Poso su vista rápidamente en el pelirrojo y después volvió a mirar a su hermana con una mueca.

–Yo lo veo igual de feo– dijo, pero el comentario paso desapercibido para la chica, quien entrelazo los dedos cerca del rostro y suspiro con la mirada aun sobre el RRB rojo.

Buttercup resoplo, la tomo del brazo y voló arrastrándola hasta donde la rubia continuaba inmóvil y con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas. La morena se coloco al lado de su hermanita y observo que tenía la mirada puesta en Butch.

–Bubbles– la llamo al igual que había hecho con la primera– Bubbles reacciona.

La azul sacudió la cabeza y miro a sus hermanas con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

–Butch es bastante lindo– dijo suspirando como colegiala enamorada.

Buttercup quedo un poco en shock al escuchar a su hermana decir eso y se pregunto ¿Cómo era posible que a una chica tan tierna como la rubia le fuera a gustar un idiota con indicios de pervertido como Butch?

–––––––––

–¡Idiota reacciona!– grito Brick empujando a su hermano menor.

Boomer lo miro por unos segundos y después voló hacia donde estaban las chicas reunidas. Brick suspiro con frustración pero no lo siguió, después de todo el azulito era el más despistado de los tres no tenía ningún caso hacer un esfuerzo para intentar cambiar eso, se conformaba con ver que hubiera reaccionado. Voló hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, con la mirada en el suelo y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Se posiciono a su lado, teniendo la vaga esperanza de que su hermano de en medio si reaccionara de inmediato pero el azabache pareció ajeno a su presencia.

–Butch– dijo sacudiéndolo del hombro.

Lo hubiera golpeado como había hecho con el menor pero los reflejos de Butch tendían a ser demasiado violentos, una vez le había dejado el ojo morado, así que opto por ser un poco más suave con él. No deseaba que por culpa de un descuido el moreno lo mandara a volar lejos.

Tuvo la suerte de que el aludido reacciono con eso. Miro a su hermano sin una expresión en el rostro y, justo como había hecho el rubio, enfoco la mirada sobre las chicas más específicamente sobre Buttercup.

–¿No crees que Buttercup es la chica más hermosa que hayas visto?– pregunto.

Brick lo miro alzando una ceja, eso no era una buena señal. Su hermano jamás diría algo como eso. El moreno no era de los que usaban ese tipo de adjetivos para referirse a alguna joven, el chico por lo general decía "esa chica esta buena" pero nunca palabras como hermosa.

–Butch fingiré que no escuche eso– se limito a decir.

Observo que su hermano alzaba la vista y un brillo inundaba sus ojos verdes. Siguió la dirección de la mirada y se extraño al ver como el más pequeño de los tres le tomaba la mano a Blossom con un rojo completamente enrojecido. Voló hacia donde estaban los chicos, siendo seguido por el ahora enamorado de la verde. Se colocaron a un metro de distancia y Brick observo la escena entre el rubio y la pelirroja mientras que Butch no apartaba la mirada de la azabache.

–… eres la chica más linda que visto– decía Boomer completamente nervioso.

El pelirrojo quedo en shock al escuchar eso. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzo por su rostro y miro con una ceja alzada. Se fijo con mayor atención en la expresión de su hermano menor, tenía cara de idiota soñador, la misma que usaba cuando sus ojos enfocaban a la menor de las chicas. Desvió la vista hacia Blossom y se sintió un tanto incómodo al notar que la pelirroja lo observaba como si de una enorme barra de chocolate se tratara.

–¡Butch!– grito de la nada Bubbles.

Salió disparada con una risita hacia donde estaba el aludido. Butch solo alcanzo a girar la vista hacia ella cuando la rubia se le colgó del cuello aun riendo tontamente, mientras que el chico estaba completamente sonrojado.

Brick observo totalmente confundido el abrazo y después miro a Buttercup. Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando con la misma expresión desconcertada que él la escena. Sus miradas se encontraron y la verde no pudo hacer más que encogerse en hombros en señal de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?– pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pero en lugar de que alguien respondiera la pregunta, Blossom se soltó del agarre de Boomer y se coloco frente a él con las manos entrelazadas cerca del rostro y una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Brick tienes novia?– le pregunto de la nada, haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojara por la cercanía que había entre ambos.

–Bueno eso no es tan raro– dijo Buttercup sin descruzar los brazos y con una mueca burlona.

Brick fulmino a la morena con la mirada mientras que volaba un poco en retroceso para separarse de la pelirroja.

Butch finalmente pudo desprenderse del agarre de la rubia y se posiciono frente a Buttercup. Ella lo miro alzando una ceja y el muchacho tomo su mano y la estrecho entre las suyas.

–¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo?– dijo el azabache.

Buttercup abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Desvió la mirada y observo como su hermana menor la miraba con odio, aparto los ojos y observo a Brick. Había pensado que con aquello el pelirrojo estallaría en risas pero este se encontraba algo ocupado.

–¡Dime, dime, dime, dime!– gritaba Blossom mientras que zarandeaba con fuerza al rojo como loca maniaca.

–Si tiene novia– mintió Boomer metiéndose entre los pelirrojos.

La intervención del rubio sirvió para que Blossom soltara a Brick, quien estaba mareado y sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería el burrito que se había comido a media mañana.

–¡¿Qué?!– grito histérica Blossom.

–Butch yo quiero salir contigo– dijo Bubbles tiernamente tomando el hombro del azabache para que la mirara.

Buttercup aprovecho eso para soltarse del agarre y buscar a Brick con la mirada. El pelirrojo tenía una expresión de miedo surcando su rostro y miraba a Blossom.

–¿Quién? ¿Quién es esa idiota? La voy a matar– decía con fuego en los ojos la pelirroja.

–Yo… yo– decía Brick completamente nervioso.

–Buttercup por favor acepta– suplicaba Butch.

–Yo si quiero salir– demandaba la atención la rubia.

–Se ven todos los días en el parque– continuaba mintiendo Boomer.

–¡La matare!– gritaba Blossom.

Brick y Buttercup no sabía qué hacer. No tenían la menor idea de cómo controlar a sus hermanos. Empezaron a volar en retroceso hasta que quedaron espalda contra espalda.

–DIME QUE SÍ, DIME QUE SÍ.

–LA VOY A MATAR, LA VOY A MATAR.

–YO LOS VI, YO LOS VI.

–INVITAME A MÍ, INVITAME A MÍ.

–DIME QUE SÍ

–Buttercup…– la llamo Brick girando un poco la cabeza sin perder de vista al rubio y a la pelirroja que gritaban un montón de incoherencias.

–Dime tu idea– demando Buttercup sabiendo que él tenía un plan mientras que manoteaba para impedir que Butch la tomara de las manos.

–Vámonos de aquí– dijo.

La morena pensó que se le podría haber ocurrido algo mejor pero valoraba el hecho de que por lo menos el cacahuate que tenía por cerebro hubiera reaccionado. Asintió, gesto que paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció, dejando una estela verde claro a su paso. Brick se noto solo y no tardo en imitar la acción de su compañera, no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a intentar dialogar con aquellos salvajes.

**:O esto se ve mal ¿que pasará ahora? jaajaa**

**Por cierto un review no viene mal :) todas sugerencias, peticiones, comentarios o criticas son bien recibidas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien el tercer capítulo ya está aquí. No saben la alegría que me da que reciban bien mi fic y que dejen comentarios ****, esta vez seré breve, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 3.**

El rojo y la verde estuvieron volando por un par de minutos sin rumbo fijo, lo único que tenían en mente era escapar de los psicópatas en los que se habían convertido sus hermanos. Constantemente daban miradas hacia atrás y notaban que cada vez los chicos se acercaban más. Buttercup acelere su vuelo y Brick no tardo en hacerlo, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho ya que si bien eran la más ruda y el más inteligente no eran los más rápidos, la velocidad-para su desgracia- era marca registrada de los azules.

–¡Tenemos que perderlos!– grito Brick llegando a su lado.

–No ¿en serio? yo pensé que estábamos jugando a los atrapados– comento sarcástica la morena.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada reprobatoria y la chica solo rodó los ojos.

–Bueno ya– dijo a modo de disculpa– ¿tienes un plan?

–Si lo tuviera crees que continuaría siguiéndote como idiota– le reprocho.

–Las burlas no te quedan niño.

Ambos se dedicaron una rápida mirada fulminante antes de continuar sobrevolando por la ciudad y esquivando los edificios más altos. Brick resoplo con frustración, continuar discutiendo con Buttercup no le serviría de nada para resolver el problema. Necesitaban detenerse y pensar las cosas con tranquilidad, pero para eso tenían que deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

Bajo la mirada hacia la ciudad y una idea se planteo en su mente. No se tomo la molestia de compartirla con la verde, posiblemente esta le encontrara un defecto y nuevamente se verían enfrascado en una estúpida discusión que no tendría sentido. Se volvió a posicionar a su lado y la tomo del brazo.

La chica al sentir la mano del pelirrojo sobre su brazo le iba a exigir que la soltara pero en eso él descendió con excesiva velocidad. Buttercup intento forcejear para que la soltara al ver la rapidez con la que se dirigían hacia el pavimento pero el agarre del muchacho sobre su brazo era fuerte. Cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego. Cuando estaban a dos metros del suelo el pelirrojo cambio la dirección del vuelo y continuó hacia adelante.

Zigzagueo con habilidad por las casas y los edificios, haciendo que a los otros cuatro les fuera difícil seguirlo. Dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás y al comprobar que no había rastro alguno de sus hermanos o de las chicas soltó a la joven y se detuvo de golpe.

Buttercup no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para detenerse igual y por la fuerza que llevaba salió rodando disparada por un pequeño trecho que había entre dos edificios. Se estrello con brusquedad contra unos contenedores de basura y cajas de cartón. Brick se acerco volando hasta donde estaba. Le quito una caja de cartón que le tapaba la cara y dejo al descubierto una expresión enfurecida que le habría causado temor de no haber sido por el trozo de pizza que estaba colgando de su cabeza y le tapaba parte de la frente.

–¡Idiota!– grito molesta mientras que salía de entre toda la basura.

El joven retrocedió sin inmutarse siquiera por su comentario. Metió las manos en los bolsillos con actitud bastante despreocupada y observo como la chica se quitaba los restos de basura y comida rancia.

–No fue mi culpa que no te detuvieras a tiempo– le dijo con desinterés.

–Pudiste avisarme– le reprocho con furia.

–No hubiera sido divertido– respondió mostrando una sonrisa burlona, que cambio al ver que la verde estaba por abalanzarse sobre él– oye espera, si no recuerdas tenemos mayores problemas ahora.

La morena se detuvo al escuchar eso. En ese momento lo que más quería era de darle una buena paliza al rojo hasta dejarlo más tarado de lo que ya era pero tenía razón; tenían que hacerse cargo de lo que les había pasado a los chicos, ya después se la cobraría. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro.

–¿Qué propones que hagamos?

–¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien de las ideas? Yo ya tuve el plan de escapar– replico.

–Cierto, mejor no abusar de que haces uso de la cabeza no vaya ser que tu cacahuate explote.

Brick estaba por replicar cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

–¿A dónde vas?– pregunto.

–Vamos dijo el otro– lo corrigió la verde– tenemos que llevar a cualquiera de los chicos a mi casa para que el profesor lo examine, si alguien puede encontrar una cura es él– termino de explicar la idea que se le había venido recién a la mente.

–¿Y a quien llevaremos?– pregunto Brick.

–Paso de llevar a Butch– se apresuro a decir la morena.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar como el verde la tomaba de la mano y le suplicaba una cita. Brick se percato del inusual tono rojo en sus mejillas y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para molestarla, se lo debía después de haber insultado a su cacahuate.

–¿Qué no quieres ver a tu noviecito? Tal vez después puedan ir a la cita que los dos tanto quieren.

Buttercup frunció el ceño. Estaba por replicarle que el chico no era su novio y que no saldría con él cuando una idea cruzo por su mente; si Brick quería jugar así ella no le sacaría vuelta.

–¿Por qué no mejor llevamos a Blossom?– sugirió y sonrió al ver como la expresión burlona del pelirrojo pasaba a una incómoda– así le puedes decir que acabas de terminar con tu novia imaginaria y que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con ella.

La cara del joven adquirió la misma tonalidad que su gorra.

–De acuerdo hagamos un trato– dijo sin atreverse a ver la sonrisa de victoria que tenía Buttercup– yo no toco el tema de Butch y tú no hablas de Blossom.

Extendió la mano y alzo la mirada. La azabache lo miro con desconfianza por unos segundos, obviamente dudaba de creer en su palabra pero al final estrecho su mano. Total si Brick no cumplía con el acuerdo ella tampoco lo haría.

–¿Entonces las opciones son Bubbles o Boomer?– dijo Buttercup cuando se soltaron.

–Opto por Bubbles– dijo apresuradamente el pelirrojo.

La poderosa lo miro alzando una ceja no sabiendo si tomarse aquella sugerencia como un insulto hacia su hermana por ser considerada como la más ingenua y por consiguiente la más fácil de atrapar.

–¿Por qué?

El tono a la defensiva que uso para formular esa pregunta no paso desapercibido para Brick.

–Tu padre ya ha experimentado con Boomer, lo justo es que ahora sea alguien más– dijo simplemente.

Buttercup aun se mostraba recia ante la idea de llevar a su hermana menor pero no podía negar que el pelirrojo tenía un punto a su favor. La vez que había atrapado a Boomer en compañía de sus hermanas para que Bubbles se vistiera con su ropa y se hiciera pasar por él*, el profesor había estado haciendo investigaciones con el rubio.

–De acuerdo– acepto al fin– pero si la lastimas te juro que te mato– lo amenazo.

Brick rodó los ojos pero asintió. Después de todo comprendía la actitud protectora que mostraba la verde para con sus hermanas, él también podía comportarse de esa manera cuando veía que alguien quería lastimar a sus hermanos.

–¿Y donde crees que este?– pregunto el pelirrojo.

–Los chicos ya deben de haber comprendido que no nos iban a encontrar así que no creo que sigan volando– comenzó a analizar Buttercup–, conociendo a Bubbles y dado que parece que se ha enamorado de Butch…– Brick se percato de la incomodidad que invadió a la azabache para decir eso y se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario y que después le trajera como respuesta burlas relacionadas con Blossom o Boomer– posiblemente esté en un parque jugando al "me quiere, no me quiere" con las flores.

–De acuerdo entonces vamos– el pelirrojo se elevo para salir disparado pero una mano lo tomo el tobillo– ¿ahora qué?

–¿Eres idiota?– respondió ella con otra pregunta soltándolo– nos acabamos de librar de los chicos ¿y pretendes salir volando hacia el parque dejando tu estúpida estela roja para llamar la atención? Iremos caminando.

Brick resoplo con molestia. La chica tenía razón, no podían darse el lujo de ir volando para atraer las miradas. Descendió para ubicarse a su lado y caminaron hacia el parque en busca de la rubia.

***referencia al capítulo "el chico burbuja" cuando las PPG capturan a Boomer y Bubbles se hace pasar por él para saber que planeaban los RRB. **

**Bueno siento que haya sido corto pero espero que les haya gustado ****. No soy muy buena con la comedia pero bueno hice el intento para que hubiera uno que otro momento de risa. Tal vez más adelante los capítulos se tornen un poco más serios aun no lo sé XD. **

**Gracias: ****Gaby Whitlock****, Aaly, ****SeddieShipper99****, Jek-red08, **** .9****,**** LocaPorLosRRBZ, ****DobexiisDobs****, shiro24kuro, ****objet16**** y ****lucia-nami 14** **por haber dejado reviews, de verdad que sus comentarios me animan a continuar escribiendo, se los agradezco mucho.**

**Me dejan un review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo, ojala les guste. Puse un poco a los chicos celosos porque en un review me pidieron que querían ver a Brick celoso (lucia–nami14 espero que te guste, es poquito pero lo hice respecto a tu petición), no es mucho pero ya luego vendrán más escenas. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta NikiDaniZ, no es un BrickXButtercup me gusta la pareja que hacen esos dos pero en este fic solo saldrán como amigos (aunque en los primeros capítulos solo se molesten XD).**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4**

Tardaron un poco más de lo que Buttercup había pensado, de haber ido sola no le hubiera tomado ni cinco minutos llegar al parque corriendo. Pero había cometido el error de llevar al molesto pelirrojo, el cual cuando apenas llevaban dos cuadras empezó a molestar con que tenía hambre y quería un hot dog. La morena había pensado que con solo ignorarlo el chico comprendería que tenían otras prioridades pero no había contado lo obstinado que el RRB rojo podía llegar a ser, y por obstinado se refería a terco y hasta infantil.

Al final había tenido que comprarle al señorito un hot dog porque el niño no solo se había encaprichado con dicho alimento sino que no contaba con dinero para pagarlo.

Por fin después de media hora llegaron al parque. Estuvieron dando vueltas por unos minutos hasta que Brick ubico la inconfundible cabellera amarrada en dos coletas de la rubia. Se termino de un mordisco lo que quedaba del perrito caliente y trago. Tiro del brazo de la verde con algo de brusquedad pues ella aun no había reparado en la presencia de su hermana menor.

–No voy a comprarte otra cosa– dijo con molestia la pelinegra al ser jalada.

–Solo fueron diez dólares tacaña– se desvió de lo que iba a decir Brick– luego te lo pago.

–Es algo que me gustaría ver– comento liberándose de su mano.

El pelirrojo iba a replicar pero vislumbro como la azul se levantaba y comenzaba a dar saltitos, alejándose de ellos.

–Haya esta tu hermana– dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Butter siguió la dirección apuntada y observo como su hermana daba un par de saltos por el pasto para después hincarse. Por su posición y por el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, que era prácticamente toda su vida, supo que Bubbles estaba recogiendo flores para continuar con el juego que ella consideraba estúpido. Camino hasta donde estaba ella, con la contraparte de su hermana a un lado.

–Bubbles– la llamo.

La menor se levanto y se giro al tiempo que soplaba un diente de león. Este se deshizo y todas las partes fueron a dar directo a la cara del pelirrojo, el cual frunció la nariz y estornudo estruendosamente.

–¿Qué pasa chicos?– pregunto Bubbles– ¿ya encontraron a Butch?

Lo último lo dijo girándose para continuar recogiendo las flores. Brick observo de reojo como la morena fruncía un poco el ceño y dejo salir un bufido. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateo una piedra.

–¿Molesta por la competencia?– pregunto para molestarla, olvidando por un momento el acuerdo que habían hecho hacia solo una hora.

Buttercup lo fulmino con la mirada.

–¿Quieres que te responda con un golpe o con algo relacionado con ya sabes quién?– le pregunto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Brick se encogió en hombros y resoplo, sacudiendo el flequillo, dándole a entender que se quedaría callado. Ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que su silencio significaba y volvió a prestar la atención a su hermana. Bubbles, sin que alguno de los dos se percatara por su interesante discusión, había recorrido un par de metros para seguir recolectando flores. Ambos la buscaron la mirada y la encontraron cerca de donde el parque dejaba de ser y pasaba a convertirse en bosque.

–¡Mierda que es escurridiza la condenada rubia!– exclamo Brick–¡Ah! ¿y eso porque fue?– pregunto después de haber recibido un zape cortesía de la morena.

–Estás hablando de mi hermana tarado– lo reprendió la chica.

–Y yo que pensé que hablaba de la reina Victoria– comento sarcásticamente él todavía sobando la nuca– además, tú insultas a mi hermano cada que puedes y yo no te ando golpeando por eso.

–Quisiera ver que intentaras golpearme– se burlo ella– aparte es diferente, tanto tú como yo sabemos que Butch se merece cada uno de mis insultos.

Brick frunció el ceño, tenía que aceptar que las veces en las que la verde insultaba a su hermano era porque este de verdad había hecho una estupidez pero no lo iba a reconocer frente a ella.

–¿Me pregunto si será por eso que lo haces o porque insultándolo es como demuestras lo que en verdad sientes por…?

–¿Esos son Boomer y Blossom besándose?– lo interrumpió preguntando con fingida indignación e inocencia.

El rostro de Brick pasó de ser uno burlón a un completamente rojo y molesto.

–¡¿Qué?!– pregunto apretando los puños y observando con completa ira a la azabache.

–Oh disculpa me dedo de haber equivocado, mi error– se disculpo hipócritamente ella.

Se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar eso y la fulmino con la mirada.

–Creí que teníamos un trato– dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–El cual si tú no respetaste al decir esas cosas de Butch ¿Por qué habría de respetarlo yo?– contraataco Buttercup.

Brick frunció el ceño con aquella respuesta.

–¿Por tus principios de heroína?– reprocho.

Buttercup rodo los ojos y bufo.

–Mejor vamos por Bubbles antes de que esto continúe– dijo Brick.

–Hasta que dices algo inteligente– felicito ella.

Bubbles ya había recorrido hasta el otro extremo del parque, para sorpresa de ambos. Corrieron hasta donde estaba ella, deseosos por llegar lo más pronto posible, no fuera a ser que la azul se les volviera a escurrir bajo sus narices.

–Vaya chicos ya terminaron de discutir, me alegro– dijo feliz la rubia con un ramo de varias flores entre los brazos.

–Si algo así– dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos.

–Amm Bubbles ¿podrías venir con nosotros?– pregunto Buttercup para cambiar de tema.

–No lo siento Butter– se disculpo su hermana mientras que se arrodillaba para recoger una última flor– quiero llevarle a Butch estas flores.

–¿Qué tú qué?– pregunto la verde con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Brick no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la cara de sorpresa mezclada con molestia de la morena.

–Sí, además Boomer me pidió que le ayudara a buscarle un regalo a Blossom.

Con ese comentario la risa de Brick se detuvo de golpe y procedió a empezar a toser como si se estuviera atragantando.

–Escucha Bubbles…– dijo Butter saliendo del shock inicial y sacudiendo la cabeza– Boomer ya le encontró un regalo a Blossom…

–¿Ya lo hizo?– pregunto de golpe Brick.

–… y Butch nos pidió que te lleváramos a donde estaba él– continuó como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

–En ese caso vamos ¿Qué esperamos?– pregunto impaciente la rubia, alzándose en el aire.

Brick y Buttercup se dedicaron una rápida mirada. Para ninguno de los dos había pasado desapercibido la molestia que había experimentado el otro cuando Bubbles había hecho los comentarios sobre sus hermanos pero se contuvieron de decirse algo. Tenían que poner una pequeña tregua a las burlas, los insultos y las peleas si querían salir de eso lo más pronto posible.

Asintieron, aceptando la silenciosa tregua y, olvidando que no querían ser vistos por los demás, se alzaron en el aire para dirigirse a la casa de las chicas.

**Todo por hoy ¿algo corto? Posiblemente sí pero bueno quería subirlo antes de entrar a la escuela (tristemente entro hoy DX) puede que sean más cortos de ahora en adelante pero tratare por lo menos de que sean más rápidas las actualizaciones. Espero que les haya gustado **

**Gracias: sheitiz, Jek–red08, lucia-nami 14, LocaPorLosRRBZ, Gaby Whitlock, NikiDaniZ, Lovescarlet, objet16, chica phamtom, Aaly y NosoyunaGuest por haber dejado reviews, se que lo he dicho muchas veces pero la es la verdad; me alegra mucho que les guste el fic, tenía algo de miedo que lo vieran como tonto o algo así, fue un enorme alivio que no fuera así **

**Espero que puedan dejarme un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno como dije en el one-shot que subí de los verdes aquí esta el quinto capitulo de este fic y muy feliz puedo decir que hasta ahorita es el mas largo de todos :D. Puede que el capitulo este un poco raro porque en el flashback y en un momento actúan cómico y después se vuelve un poco mas serio pero recuerden que había dicho que también iba a tratar de que el fic fuera algo serio (es como un reto personal porque casi siempre me voy por el humor y ahora quiero ver como me va con la seriedad jejejejeje) **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, lo hice en referencia a una petición (objet16 espero que te guste :D) **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 5.**

Buttercup llevaba más de media hora acostada en su cama con el ceño fruncido, recordando lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio del profesor.

–_¿Butch ya va a llegar?– pregunto la rubia con algunos cables conectados en la cabeza. _

–_Amm sí Bubbles– respondió por décima vez Buttercup, pensaba que cada vez que contestara esa pregunta la molestia disminuiría pero ocurría todo lo contrario; se molestaba aun mas– tú sigue jugando con las flores. _

_Bubbles asintió y siguió arrancándole los pétalos a las flores y diciendo "me quiere, no me quiere". El profesor miro eso alzando una ceja, miro a Brick y el chico solo se encogió en hombros. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y siguió tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora. Permanecieron unos minutos sin decir nada y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de Bubbles, quien seguía con la misma flor porque parecía que a esta le habían dado ganas de ser infinita y tener miles de pétalos. _

–_Bueno chicos acérquense– dijo el profesor llamando a Buttercup y a Brick. _

_Ambos lo hicieron, colocándose detrás de la silla del científico y observaron la pantalla, ella sin comprender nada y él leyendo lo que el profesor había descubierto sin sentirse muy feliz al entenderlo. _

–_Esto no es bueno– dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. _

–_¿Lo entendiste?– pregunto asombrado el profesor, Brick se volvió a encoger en hombros, dando a entender que si lo había hecho– bueno no debería sorprenderme eres la contraparte de Blossom y ella es muy inteligente es lógico que tú también lo seas…_

–_¿Qué es lo que pasa?– pregunto Buttercup. _

–_Bueno aunque tal vez haya una manera– comento, ignorando lo dicho por la morena, Brick. Levanto la mirada y volvió a contemplar la pantalla junto al profesor– si alteramos esto puede conseguirse un remedio ¿no?_

_El profesor considero eso por unos segundos. _

–_Podría ser pero pasarían varios días para que pudiera completarlo y algunos más para que pudiera hacer efecto– termino el hombre de la bata con una mano en su barbilla. _

–_Yo quiero saber de qué hablan– replico un tanto infantil Buttercup. _

–_Creo que necesitamos una cura rápida– siguió Brick. _

–_¿Tú crees?– pregunto el profesor despegando la mirada de la pantalla y mirando a la contraparte de su hija mayor. _

_El chico en lugar de responder apunto el lugar en donde estaba la azul. El profesor siguió la dirección apuntada, al igual que Buttercup. Si la querían ignorar por lo menos fingiría comprender lo que pasaba, no quedaría como una tonta. _

_Bubbles estaba riendo divertidamente y estrechaba la flor contra su pecho como si fuera un peluche… o el mismísimo Butch. El profesor y Brick alzaron una ceja cuando escucharon el susurro soñador de la rubia diciendo "es tan lindo y tan tierno" pero Buttercup apretó los puños y se giro hacia la pantalla. De haber sido otra chica ya se hubiera lanzado sobre ella pero era su hermana y en ese momento se encontraba en compañía de su padre y de uno de los chicos más burlones así que se contendría por ahora. _

–_Comprendo tu punto– dijo el profesor volviéndose a la pantalla junto con Brick. _

_El chico asintió y presiono algunas teclas con rapidez, sorprendiendo al padre de las chicas. _

–_¿Y ahora?– pregunto irguiéndose, pues al teclear y observar la pantalla se había encorvado un poco. _

–_Sí creo que podría funcionar– dijo Buttercup intentando formar parte de la conversación. _

_Aunque nuevamente su comentario fue ignorado por ambos. _

–_Eso serviría para que tú y mi violenta pero irónicamente ahora más cuerda hija pasaran a ser hijos únicos– respondió el profesor negando con la cabeza. _

–_Ni que tú fueras tan normal papa– ignoraron a Buttercup nuevamente. _

–_Cierto, no considere los efectos que podría tener el exceso de esta sustancia– comento el pelirrojo señalando la sustancia dicha– ¿con un poco menos? _

_Su roja mirada paso a la del profesor, quien nuevamente lo pensó por unos segundos. _

–_Podría funcionar pero aun así no es muy seguro…_

–_Yo no soy alguien que tenga muchos modales pero tengo la decencia de no ignorar tan descaradamente a las personas– dijo un poco más alto la chica de ojos verdes. _

–_Bueno puede intentar ¿no? _

–"_Claro Buttercup, sabemos que hemos hecho mal y lo sentimos profundamente, por favor perdónanos"– se disculpo consigo misma la aludida. _

–_Sí, pero si no resulta seria solo una pérdida de tiempo y no sabemos que pueda ocurrirles a los chicos el tiempo que estén bajo ese efecto– dijo mirando al pelirrojo y apuntando a su hija menor con el pulgar. _

_Brick asintió, temiendo que la salud de sus idiotas quedara más perjudicada. _

–_¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?_

–_¡Papa estoy embarazada!– dijo de repente Buttercup. _

–_Bueno puedo hacer algunas investigaciones– señalo el hombre mirando otra pantalla. _

–_¡No se dé quien es!– intento de nuevo la azabache. _

–_¿Sobre un remedio o sobre esa cosa?– cuestiono Brick. _

–_Podría ser Mitch el padre…– seguía Buttercup._

–_Ambas. Primero de la sustancia, entre más sepa sobre ella podremos saber más fácil como revertirlo– reflexiono el profesor. _

–_O podría ser Ace– agrego con algo de asco Buttercup pero esperaba que con eso su padre reparara en su presencia. _

–_Entonces no se demore– lo apresuro Brick– yo le puedo ayudar. _

–_¿Mojo? ¿Peludito? ¿uno de la banda gangrena?…_

–_No me vendría mal la ayuda pero tienes que ir y cuidar a tus hermanos– dijo el profesor. _

–_¿El monstruo de la semana pasada? ¿el señor del puesto de perritos calientes?…_

–_De acuerdo– acepto Brick– pero cualquier cosa que sepa avíseme. _

–_¿El policía holgazán? ¿el alcalde? _

–_Bueno, que Buttercup vaya contigo. _

–_¿Él? ¿el perro que habla?_

–_Vámonos aventurera, luego nos dices con quien más te has metido– dijo Brick para sorpresa de la pelinegra. _

_Ella lo miro con la ira desbordando por sus ojos ¿Así que el chico la había estado escuchando todo el tiempo y solo fingía que no estaba para molestarla? Haber que tan tanto se reía luego que ella le tumbara todos los dientes. _

–_¡BUTTERCUP!– grito Bubbles abalanzándose sobre su hermana de en medio, impidiéndole a esta que también se abalanzara pero sobre Brick– ¡Butch me ama! La flor lo dijo. Me ama, me ama, me ama…_

_La rubia siguió gritando y con cada grito la ira que Buttercup tenía contra Brick disminuía para ser sustituida por el coraje que le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo en contra del idiota con el que habían peleado aquella tarde. _

Su expresión se acrecentó aun más al recordar lo dicho por su hermana menor y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Porqué? a ella que más le daba si Bubbles estaba "enamorada"– y enamorada entre comillas porque solo estaba bajo el efecto de ese odioso humo rosa– de Butch, no es como si ella, la gran Buttercup, le guardara sentimiento alguno al verde de los RRB ¿o si?

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Tomo la almohada y la coloco sobre su cara para presionarla, pensaba que con algo de suerte se ahogaba y ya no necesitaba pensar más.

–––––––

Al día siguiente un horripilante pitido la despertó. Saco una de las manos de debajo de la almohada, lamentándose que no se hubiera asfixiado la noche anterior, y de un puñetazo mando el despertador a mejor vida. Salió lentamente de debajo de las cobijas y se encamino a la puerta. La abrió y estaba por dar un paso cuando dos estelas, una rosa y otra celeste, pasaron a toda velocidad frente a ella. La fuerza del vuelo que llevaban sus hermanas hizo que se cayera hacia atrás y que la puerta se cerrara.

"Como buenas hermanas deberían obligarme a ir a la escuela, no encerrarme en mi cuarto cuando estoy por salir" pensó para sus adentros levantándose del suelo y sobándose la cadera. Volvió a abrir la puerta y asomo primero la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no había peligro. Después salió completamente y camino con paso tranquilo al baño.

Sus dos hermanas estaban frente a la puerta peleando por saber quien debería entrar primero.

–Debo ser yo, comparto tres clases con Brick y debo estar deslumbrante– decía Blossom mientras que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia para impedirle el paso.

–Que no, hoy vamos a animar el juego de Butch así que debo verme muy bien– replicaba la rubia mientras que se sacaba la mano de su hermana de la cabeza.

–No, debo ser yo porque tengo que estar radiante para Boomer– comento Buttercup con fingida indignación, tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho la azul.

Aunque como esperaba sus hermanas pasaron por alto su comentario, así que entro sin que alguna de las dos lo notara al baño. Dejo correr el agua y comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, aun se escuchaban los gritos de sus hermanas así que juraba que aun no se percataban de que el baño ya estaba ocupado. Entro a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse.

–Tengo el cabello más largo y tardara más en secarse, debo entrar yo primero– replicaba Blossom.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, tardaras horas en…–pero la rubia se detuvo de repente– oye Bloss.

–¿Qué?– pregunto extrañada al ver el repentino cambio en su hermana.

–¿No estaba Buttercup detrás de ti?– pregunto señalando un punto sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

La líder se giro y observo que el punto en donde antes había estado su hermana azabache ahora estaba vació. Se giro hacia Bubbles confundida.

–Sí, pero ¿dond…?– no acabo de formular la pregunta cuando se percato del ruido que hacia el agua al correr– ¡Buttercup apúrate!– exclamo golpeando la puerta en compañía de la menor.

–Ya se habían tardado– suspiro la aludida– en lugar de estar por tirar la puerta podrían recordar que hay dos baños más, uno en el laboratorio del profesor y otro en la planta baja– les recordó saliendo tranquilamente de la regadera.

Bubbles y Blossom se miraron rápidamente antes de exclamar_: ¡Pido el de abajo! _Y salir volando para volver a enfrascarse en una pelea.

––––––

Cuando por fin las tres estuvieron listas desayunaron, dos de ellas, rápidamente mientras que la tercera se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar del cereal. Luego fueron por sus mochilas y partieron.

El trayecto a la escuela nunca le había parecido tan largo a Buttercup y eso que habían volado en lugar de irse caminando. Los breves tres minutos que les tomo llegar a la entrada de la escuela la morena tuvo que escuchar los múltiples comentarios de sus hermanas sobre quien era más lindo si Brick o Butch. Con el primero no tenía ningún problema, le daba prácticamente igual lo que su hermana mayor pensara del líder de los RRB pero escuchar como su hermana menor hablaba sobre lo guapo y genial que era Butch bueno… era diferente.

Le costaba admitirse a sí misma que le molestaba de sobremanera que Bubbles se expresara así de él. Se preguntaba el porqué de la nada le entraban esos sentimientos y trataba de encontrarle una respuesta que no fuera ni que estuviera celosa ni enamorada.

Descendieron en la entrada de la escuela.

–¿Ya habrá llegado Brick?– pregunto Blossom.

–Si ya llego a lo mejor Butch también– dijo Bubbles con un brillo en los ojos.

Buttercup gruño por lo bajo y se apresuro a entrar. No tenía ganas de presenciar el momento en que su hermana se lanzara sobre Butch. Camino apretando los puños hasta su casillero. Lo abrió y procedió a buscar sus libros.

––––––––

Los chicos llegaron caminando tranquilamente a la escuela. Dos de ellos tenían una prisa enorme por llegar pero debido a que Brick era el mayor y por consiguiente el líder habían decidido caminar junto con él. Tan pronto estuvieron a unos metros de la entrada vislumbraron a Blossom y a Bubbles hablar animadamente.

–Bloss– la llamo Boomer con entusiasmo.

Brick frunció el ceño al ver como su hermano rubio corría hasta donde estaba la pelirroja. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, en un intento por ocultar que sus manos se habían convertido en puños que estaban por impactarse en el rostro pecoso de su hermano.

–Oye Butch– dijo Bubbles.

El pelinegro se giro hacia la rubia.

–Hoy tienen un juego ¿verdad?– le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

–Sí– respondió el verde– ¿sabes si Buttercup ira?

Bubbles pasó por alto el interés que detonaba la pregunta que había hecho el chico con respecto su hermana azabache.

–Yo sí iré y te animare– exclamo con mucha alegría.

Brick observo con una ceja alzada esa escena y después volvió su vista hacia donde estaba su contraparte en compañía del rubio. Nuevamente frunció el ceño al ver que Boomer tomaba de la mano a Blossom. Las ganas de ir a golpearlo lo invadieron pero se controlo. Recordó que después de todo ninguno de sus dos hermanos estaba en sus cabales.

Despego la vista de ambos y se abrió paso entre los alumnos que se arremolinaban en la puerta. Entro y camino hasta donde sabía que estaba el casillero de la verde. Esperaba encontrarla ahí ya que no tenía ganas de ir a buscarla por toda la escuela. Un alivio lo invadió cuando observo que la chica buscaba algo en el interior del casillero.

Camino hasta donde estaba para reunirse con ella. Llego y recargo la espalda en las puertas. Buttercup lo vio de reojo.

–Déjame adivinar ¿Boomer y Blossom?– pregunto aun rebuscando entre el desorden de libros y papeles.

–¿Bubbles y Butch?– devolvió la pregunta el pelirrojo en un intento por sonar desinteresado.

Buttercup se encogió en hombros y opto por no responder. Saco el libro que había estado buscando desde hace rato y cerró la puerta del casillero.

–¿Tú padre encontró algo nuevo?– pregunto con más interés.

–Nada nuevo, se paso la noche mezclando químicos sin ningún resultado– dijo Buttercup recargándose también.

Brick frunció la boca.

–––––––

Butch aprovecho que las animadoras llegaran a preguntarle algunas cosas a Bubbles para escabullirse e ir a buscar a Buttercup. Quería preguntarle ahora con más tranquilidad y sin presiones si iría a verlo al juego y si después quería ir a tomar algo con él. Albergaba la esperanza de que ella hubiera olvidado el alboroto que se había armado el día anterior y que esta vez aceptara.

Recorrió con algo de rapidez los pasillos hasta que llego en el que estaba el casillero de la verde. Observo victorioso que ella se encontraba ahí sola con la mirada perdida en un libro. Camino hasta ella pero antes de llegar escucho como alguien llamaba a la pelinegra. La voz que la había llamado no había sido otra que la de su hermano pelirrojo.

Lo busco con la mirada y observo como el chico le hacia una seña a la verde para que lo siguiera. Ella asintió, cerró el libro y camino hasta su encuentro.

Butch observo eso con bastante molestia. No le costaba admitir que en ese momento los celos lo estaban invadiendo y no pretendía hacer algo para ocultarlos. Estaba dispuesto a ir tras ellos, darle una buena paliza a Brick y después reclamar frente a él y frente a toda la escuela que Buttercup era de él y de nadie más y que estaba dispuesto a mandar al hospital a cualquiera que se le ocurriera intentar algo con ella.

Siguió el camino por el cual ambos se habían ido cuando el sonido del timbre inundo el lugar. Apretó los dientes con frustración y observo el timbre que estaba arriba de unos casilleros. Fulmino con la mirada el odioso aparato que estuvo por pasar a mejor vida de no ser porque en ese momento al director le dio por recorrer el pasillo y mandar a todos los chicos que aun estaban ahí, él incluido, a clases.

Se dirigió a la clase que le tocaba de mala gana y con un gesto que demostraba clara irritación. Esperaba encontrarse pronto a Buttercup o a Brick porque de no ser así estaba seguro de que no dudaría en salir e ir a buscarlos para asegurarse que nada había pasado entre ellos y si era así estaba seguro de que se armaría un buen lió…

**Todo por ahora, jejejeje. Por cierto creo que el fic va un poco para largo porque me la he pasado muy bien escribiendo los capítulos, no tiene nada que ver pero quería decirlo jejejeje. **

**Otra vez muchas gracias: Daliachicacereal, LocaPorLosRRBZ, Gaby Whitlock, objet16, NikiDaniZ, Lovescarlet, Jolus, Yaz, NosoyunaGuestxD, Aaly y eReneeMo por comentar que les gusta mi fic :D**

**Ahora les vengo con una pregunta ¿quien es su pareja favorita? conozco la de algunas pero quiero que me digan que pareja les gusta mas, solo pueden escoger una ya en los siguientes capítulos les digo la razón de mi pregunta (le gusta la intriga a la niña jajajajaja XD)**

**Espero su respuesta, saludos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada gracias por responder a mi pregunta, ahora les diré porque quería saber que pareja les gustaba más. Es que quiero dedicarles un pequeño momento con la pareja que me dijeron y voy a empezar en este capítulo: **

**El momento entre rojos va dedicado para: eReneeMo. El momento de los verdes va dedicado para; LocaPorLosRRBZ y el momento entre los azules va dedicado para: NosoyunaGuestxD. Espero que les guste ****J**

**Este capítulo no tiene ninguna escena graciosa porque por ahora me concentre un poco en lo serio, para que los chicos empiecen a darse cuenta de lo que sienten. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 6. **

Brick cruzo los brazos sobre la banca y apoyo la barbilla sobre los antebrazos. Sabía que con aquella posición corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido pero poco le importaba. La noche pasada no había podido dormir debido a que luego de haber ido a buscar a sus hermanos le había costado demasiado convencerlos para que volvieran a casa junto con él.

A los chicos no les había pegado tanto la desvelada tal vez porque se habían dormido luego de acostarse pero el pelirrojo había batallado un poco más ya que la imagen de su hermano rubio alagando a la líder de las PPG había aparecido con bastante frecuencia en sus pensamientos haciendo que le fuera difícil conciliar el sueño.

Frunció el ceño al recordar el día anterior y su expresión se acrecentó aun más cuando revivió mentalmente el momento en que, en compañía de sus hermanos, había llegado a la escuela y el rubio prácticamente había brincado en dirección a Blossom.

Sacudió la cabeza y se irguió. Apoyo la cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda y continuó prestando atención a la clase. Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que su vista viajara a la puerta y cuando el profesor abrió se pudo ver como una pelirroja entro para dar un rápido anuncio. Brick apenas pudo comprender las palabras que salían de su boca ya que estaba perdido contemplando a la chica. La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana hacia resplandecer el hermoso cabello pelirrojo que la joven poseía y resaltaba sus inusuales y cautivadores ojos rosas.

Blossom agradeció al profesor y camino hacia la puerta. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los rojos del RRB. Se extraño al ver que el chico la observaba con un gesto embobado pero sonrió. Una pequeña victoria se planteo en su interior al pensar que los minutos que había pasado en el baño arreglándose para él habían surtido efecto.

Le dedico un pequeño saludo de mano con el cual el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió el gesto antes de que ella cerrara la puerta por completo. Observo la puerta por unos segundos más con gesto ausente y una pequeña sonrisa se planto en su rostro.

–––––––––

Buttercup tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida sin ninguna prisa. Camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos hasta su casillero. En cuanto llego dejo metió los libros y observo el horario que tenía pegado por la parte de adentro de la puerta. Su siguiente clase era cálculo. Frunció el ceño, no tenía ganas de presentarse al salón y escuchar hablar al profesor sobre cómo sacar el valor de "x". Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida que daba a las canchas, decidida a no presentarse a esa clase y adelantar su receso. De todas formas esa clase era la que tenía antes del descanso.

Camino hasta las gradas. Se sentó en la esquina y saco su celular del bolsillo para jugar un rato. Hubiera escuchado música pero se había olvidado de traer sus audífonos así que tendría que conformarse con los juegos un tanto aburridos que su celular tenía. Levanto la mirada rápidamente y percibió a una silueta en el otro extremo de la cancha frente a la portería.

Guardo su celular y miro con mayor atención al chico. Se inclino hacia delante y recargo los codos sobre las rodillas. No le costaba saber que aquella persona era Butch, quien posiblemente estaba entrenando para el próximo juego. Había escuchado decir a Bubbles que el equipo de Butch tenía un juego esa tarde, después de la escuela.

Una molestia se planteo en su pecho al recordar las múltiples cosas que había dicho Bubbles de él. Se notaba extraña consigo misma al sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo. Se preguntaba si el moreno podría llegar a poner sus ojos sobre la rubia. Su hermana menor era muy bonita, la más linda de las tres y su actitud siempre dulce solo servía para atraer la atención de los chicos, así que Butch fácilmente podía caer a sus pies.

Suspiro pesadamente y bajo la mirada para contemplarse las manos. Por ahora sabía que Butch parecía haberse enamorado de ella pero todo era solo por el humo rosa, si el chico estuviera en sus cabales no hubiera puesto la verde mirada sobre ella. Butch era del tipo que solo buscaban chicas fáciles con las que pasar el rato para después no volver a saber nada de ella hasta que las ganas le entraran de nuevo. Era por eso que tenía una mala reputación entre las chicas pero aun con todo y sus malos hábitos tenia a gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil femenino detrás de él.

Levanto la mirada y contemplo como Butch pateaba un balón y este iba a dar directo al poste de la portería. Vio como el chico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración. Eso le pareció extraño, el verde nunca fallaba los tiros. Se levanto de la gradas y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba él.

Butch se sentía frustrado, llevaba más de dos horas haciendo tiros a la portería y no conseguía que ninguno entrara a la portería. Se quito las manos del rostro y observo la portería con expresión malhumorada. Estiro el pie para atraer otro balón hacia él y procedió a darle una patada. Nuevamente el balón fue a dar al poste. Levanto la cabeza y un grito de frustración salió de su garganta. Bajo la mirada hacia la portería y se sorprendió al ver como una pelota salía disparada de atrás y daba en el centro de la portería.

Se giro y observo a la razón de que no pudiera concentrarse observarlo con una mano en la cadera y un pie sobre un balón. Ella le sonrió y pateo el balón suavemente hacia él. Butch sonrió levemente e hizo otro intento, alegrándose de que esta vez la pelota diera en el blanco.

––––––––––

El rubio caminaba distraídamente hacia la cafetería. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la chica de ojos rosas con la cual solo había podido cruzar una que otra palabra en la mañana. A partir de ahí no la había vuelto a ver ya que no compartía ninguna clase con ella. Esperaba poder verla esa media hora del descanso, con suerte y le podría invitar algo.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillo y pateo un lápiz que había en su camino. Siguió con la mirada el lápiz mientras rodaba. Dio vuelta en una esquina y fue cuando su cuerpo se impacto con excesiva fuerza con alguien. La persona cayó encima de él y el rubio solo pudo sacar las manos de sus bolsillos para sostener por la cadera a la chica que se había impactado sin nada de delicadeza sobre él.

–Lo siento Boomer– se disculpo Bubbles.

–Y yo que pensé que no le hacías daño a nadie– dijo con algo de burla y sin una pizca de enojo.

La PPG azul se rio suavemente y se levanto. El chico hizo lo mismo y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro al observarla reír. Su risa era dulce y encantadora, podría cautivar a cualquiera incluso a él mismo.

–¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?– pregunto Boomer metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

–Quede con las chicas de practicar un poco para el partido– respondió ella sin perder su característica sonrisa– ya sabes juega tu hermano– dijo con un pequeño sonrojo inundando sus mejillas, Boomer la miro y asintió– ¿iras a verlo?– pregunto con una pizca de esperanza resaltando en sus ojos azules.

–Al principio solo iba porque Butch me mataría si no lo hiciera– dijo, haciendo que ambos soltaran una risa– pero ahora creo que iré para verte también.

Bubbles le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Asintió y se despidió de él con un gesto con la mano. Retomo su camino hacia el gimnasio pensando en que Boomer en verdad era un gran chico. Era tierno, atento, divertido y amable, a pesar de que en un principio hubiera sido todo un patán. Posiblemente de no haberse enamorado del hermano de en medio de este se hubiera fijado en él.

**Bueno la verdad lamento que haya quedado tan corto pero ahora creo que serán así de cortos porque entre a trabajar y la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo, aproveche este domingo para escribirlo todo y publicarlo, así que viene recién salido del horno jajajajaja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias: shiro24kuro, Daliachicacereal, Gaby Whitlock, Aaly, objet16, IdeasBizarras, Yazmin, emina02. **

**Por cierto IdeasBizarras y emina02 ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita?**

**Les gustaría dejarme algún review? Me harían felices :3**

**Proxima actualizacion, posiblemente el domingo :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Sí soy yo y volví (si es que alguien todavía esta por aquí DX) se que me tarde mucho pero de verdad que tienen que creerme cuando les digo que no había tenido tiempo. No es broma en verdad, soy honesta y si no me pegara la inspiración simplemente lo diría pero si me llegaba solo que cuando lo hacia no tenía donde escribir. Lo siento mucho de verdad porque se que debía de haber actualizado hace casi dos semanas atrás y en realidad esperaba darme un tiempecito el viernes pero solo pude escribir la escena de los verdes y no quería subirla porque estaba algo corta. **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, intente que estuviera más largo que el anterior y felizmente creo que lo logre. Ahora, la escena de verdecitos va para: shiro24kuro, la de los rojitos: Aaly y por último (pero no menos importante) los azulitos para: Gaby Whitlock. Espero que les guste ****J**

**Ya por último, si encuentran alguna incoherencia pido disculpas, la verdad no tuve tiempo de leerlo con cuidado, solo rápidamente pero no duden en decirme si aparece algo que no cuadra o que no se entiende. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 7. **

Desde hacía unos minutos le dolía bastante la cabeza y el haber cerrado la puerta con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria solo sirvió para acrecentar su dolor. Recargo la frente sobre el casillero, estrecho los libros entre su pecho y cerró los ojos, reviviendo mentalmente lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el azabache antes de que el descanso iniciara.

_Butch dio un grito triunfal y elevo los brazos al aire en señal de victoria luego de que la última pelota entrara justo en el centro de la portería. A partir de que la pelinegra había decidido a aparecerse en la cancha no había fallado ningún tiro. Se preguntaba si era porque la chica en verdad le había estado ayudando o si se debía a que la simple presencia de la joven amante del verde servía para tranquilizarlo y hacer que se esforzara el doble. _

_Se giro sobre los talones para enfocarla y descubrió que ella lo miraba cruzada de brazos, descansando su peso en un pies, con una ceja alzada pero una sonrisa de lado asomándose por sus labios. Esa imagen por alguna razón hizo que Butch sintiera como su corazón se aceleraba con excesiva velocidad; la pelinegra se veía completamente hermosa ante sus ojos y posiblemente ante los de cualquiera que la viera en ese momento. _

_Dejado llevar por sus impulsos y, gracias a sus poderes, llego en cuestión de segundos a escasos centímetros de donde estaba la chica. Ella se sobresalto ante eso pero ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar cuando el verde ya la estaba envolviendo en un cálido abrazo. Sus brazos la estrechaban con delicadeza por la cintura y el aliento de Butch se impactaba con suavidad en su oído, haciendo que le dieran escalofríos que lejos de ser malos le parecían bastante agradables. _

_–Gracias Butter– susurro el chico en su oído, haciendo que la chica tuviera que esforzarse por mantenerse de pie y que sus piernas no flanquearan. _

_ –¿Por… porque Butch?– pregunto notando que la cercanía entre ambos la ponía nerviosa. _

_Sin dejar de abrazarla el chico se separo un poco para verla a los ojos. _

_–Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito Butter– respondió con una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en el rostro de la verde– nunca te lo había dicho pero gracias. _

_La poderosa tuvo que apartar la mirada, notándose débil ante la intensa mirada del verde. _

_–No importa Butch– dijo observando el pasto– somos amigos y eso hacen. _

_Esas últimas palabras les causaron algo de dolor a ambos pero pudieron disimular su malestar bastante bien. Butter se atrevió a alzar la mirada cuando los brazos del chico se aflojaron a su alrededor. Le sonrió tímidamente, él correspondió su sonrisa y estaba por decir algo cuando el timbre rompió el silencio. _

_–Yo tengo que irme– se excuso la joven verde, soltándose del agarre. _

_Sus compañeros no tardarían en salir y no quería que nadie los viera en esa posición tan comprometedora. Se despidió rápidamente de Butch y salió volando a toda velocidad, dejando una estela verde bajo a su paso. _

Su ceño se acrecentó un poco más al recordar la forma tan cobarde en la que había huido y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

–O estas tan cansada que no te importa dormir en esa posición que no se ve para nada cómoda o algo malo te paso y piensas que te saldrá un nuevo poder con el que podrás dejar tus recuerdos pegados a la puerta del casillero– dijo Brick llegando a su lado y recargándose en las puertas.

Butter abrió solo un ojo para ver como el chico se metía las manos en los bolsillos y observaba con gesto aburrido e indiferente a las personas que pasaban delante de ellos. Volvió a cerrar el ojo y presiono un poco más la frente sobre la puerta de su casillero, causando que la puerta de doblara levemente.

–Una mezcla de ambas– dijo.

–No creo que tenga que preguntar quién puede ser el causante de eso– comento él mirándola de reojo y al ver como se encogía en hombros supo que había dado en el clavo.

–¿A ti no te ha pasado nada con Blossom?– pregunto ella separándose de la puerta y adoptando la misma posición que el chico presentaba.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la clase, cuando la joven irrumpió para dar un anuncio, y uno más reciente se filtraron en los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

_Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo e iba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, queriendo demostrar con eso que no tenía intención alguna de ver a nadie ni enfrascarse en una estúpida conversación. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con alguno de sus compañeros explicándole algo que habían visto en clase y que al final el cabeza dura de su compañero no acabaría por entender. _

_Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, presionando el libro entre codo y las costillas para que no se cayera y bajo más la mirada. Una mueca apareció en sus labios al recordar lo bien que se había sentido al ver a la líder de las poderosas hacia unas horas. El sentimiento que lo había invadido no había sido para nada desagradable y eso hacía que el pelirrojo se frustrara un poco. No podía ver a la chica con otros ojos, simplemente podían ser amigos y ya; fin de la historia, no romances o cuentos de amor, nada de palabras cariñosas o algo que pudiera comparársele y sobre todo no había ningún bes…_

_No termino ese pensamiento ya que por ir tan perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada baja choco contra la puerta de un casillero. El golpe no había sido para nada fuerte pero aun así levanto la mirada complemente frustrado y dispuesto a matar al idiota que se le hubiera ocurrido dejar la puerta abierta para que otro idiota como él llegara a estamparse. _

_–Lo siento ¿estás bien?_

_Esa voz, esa maldita voz perteneciente a la persona que no abandonaba sus pensamientos desde la mañana. _

_–Sí, ten más cuidado rosadita– dijo fingiendo molestia. _

_Esperaba que con eso la chica se enojara, sabía de antemano que a ella no le gustaba para nada que la llamara así y eso era lo que lo motivaba a seguir haciéndolo. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, Blossom rio un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Brick en un momento se extraño pero después recordó que la joven se había "enamorado" de él por culpa de aquel estúpido villano. _

_–No creo que sea de risa– dijo alzando una ceja, en un intento por esconder que la risa de la pelirroja le gustaba bastante. _

_–Tienes razón, lo siento– se disculpo ella poniendo un gesto un poco apenado pero con una tierna sonrisa que desconcertó al RRB. _

_Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance y desvió la mirada. _

_–No importa. _

_–¿Iras al juego de tu hermano?– pregunto Blossom con repentino interés. _

_–No creo que a todo, pero me pasare por ahí para que Butch me vea. Suele enojarse un poco si Boomer y yo no "mostramos interés" por lo que hace– eso nuevamente hizo reír a la chica– ¿y tú?_

_Blossom se alegro al ver un pequeño interés, casi imperceptible, instalarse en los ojos rojo sangre del muchacho. _

_–Sí, Bubbles es la porrista y le gusta que vayamos a verla–el pequeño sonrojo que de pronto se apodero de las mejillas de Blossom no paso desapercibido para Brick– si vas podríamos sentarnos juntos. _

_La petición sorprendió al pelirrojo y por un extraño momento pensó en negarse pero al volver a enfocar a la poderosa se arrepintió de haberlo pensado. No podía negarse a aquello, se sentiría completamente mal de hacerlo. Sonrió estúpidamente, sintiéndose como bobo enamorado y dijo: _

_–Sí ¿Por qué no?_

_Esas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Blossom y una sonrisa igual se extendió por su rostro. Asintió y después se alejo con un gesto de mano. Brick la observo hasta que ella dio vuelta en una esquina y se perdió. La sonrisa de bobo enamorado, a su parecer, seguía estando en su rostro y no pudo hacer más que sacudir la cabeza, voltear a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie hubiera visto y continuo con su camino. _

–Nada que perturbe mi mente– mintió Brick al recordar lo que le había preguntado Butter.

Aunque fue evidente para ambos que mentía Buttercup no quiso presionarlo. Si él quería hablar sobre lo que pasaba que lo hiciera y si no pues que se lo guardara, ella suficientes cosas en que pensar tenía como para andarse preocupando en ser la psicóloga particular de Brick.

–¿Iras al juego?– pregunto Buttercup de repente.

–Un rato– respondió él con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas– ¿tú?

–La verdad es que no pensaba en ir– confeso– pero creo que también me pasare por ahí un rato.

El pelirrojo asintió. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno sumergido en sus cavilaciones hasta que un grito que nombraba a la pelinegra hizo que ambos alzaran la mirada hacia un extremo del pasillo. Observaron a la azul acercándose a ellos corriendo. Llego frente a ellos en cuestión de segundos con una sonrisa.

–Dime que si iras a verme– suplico ella– acabamos de inventar una nueva rutina y quiero que tú y Blossom estén presentes para que la vean.

–No te preocupes Bubbles– la tranquilizo– ahí estaremos.

La rubia sonrió, saludo a Brick y después salió corriendo por donde había venido. Tenía todavía muchas cosas que planear con las demás animadoras y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. El juego empezaría en media hora y debía de apresurarse para volver a ensayar otra vez la rutina, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Estaba por entrar en el gimnasio cuando de pronto diviso una cabellera rubia muy conocida. Se detuvo y corrió hacia donde el chico se encontraba con los ojos clavados en el celular y los audífonos puestos, aparentemente buscando una canción.

Llego a su lado y él alzo la mirada. Ambos se sonrieron amistosamente. Boomer se quito los audífonos.

–¿Ya todo listo?– le pregunto.

–Faltan algunos detalles pero nada importante– respondió ella, mirando rápidamente hacia el gimnasio– si vendrás ¿verdad?

Boomer sonrió.

–Sí, ya te lo había dicho y cumplo lo que digo.

–¡Que bien!– exclamo Bubbles con una enorme sonrisa y dándole un corto abrazo al chico.

Boomer se lo devolvió y después la soltó. Ambos se notaron extraños con esa muestra de afecto, no incómodos o algo que se le pareciese si no como si al haberse abrazado algo se hubiera encendido dentro de ellos; una extraña calidez que nunca habían experimentado. Se notaba como cuando te sentías al abrazar a la persona que te gustaba o de la cual estabas enamorado y eso les pareció confuso a ambos.

Querían volver a abrazarse, sentían un pequeño deseo por volver a sentir eso que los había inundado tan fugazmente tras ese abrazo pero se contuvieron de hacerlo. Después de todo ella estaba enamorada de Butch y él de Blossom, así que no era normal que sintieran eso entre ellos.

–Bueno debo irme– dijo Bubbles, señalando con la mano el gimnasio sin dejar de ver los ojos azul profundo que el rubio poseía.

–Sí claro– respondió él volviendo de golpe a la realidad– suerte.

–Gracias Boomer– comento la rubia con una sonrisa de lado.

Sin saber porque se volvieron a dar otro corto abrazo en señal de despedida, algo raro ya que se verían dentro de una hora en el juego. Fue mucho más corto que el anterior pero les sirvió a ambos para confirmar que la calidez que habían sentido no había sido producto de su imaginación, definitivamente había algo dentro que saltaba cada vez que estaban cerca solo faltaba saber que era.

Boomer observo como la chica abría la puerta del gimnasio y antes de entrar por completo se giraba y lo miraba. Se volvieron a despedir con un gesto de mano y ella entro, sintiéndose un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

**Bueno si estuvo largo, y si no lo consideraron así lo siento mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, como habrán notado estoy dejando a la comedia un poco olvidada, no he tenido nada que pudiera inspirarme para escribir algo gracioso y no he querido forzarme porque luego me termina saliendo lo más alejado. **

**Gracias: Daliachicacereal, Lovescarlet, Aaly, LocaPorLosRRBZ, Jek-red08, objet16, Gaby Whitlock, NoSoyUnaGuest, emina02, shiro24kuro**

**Ojala aun haya quien se anime a dejar un review :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahora me siento bien porque si pude actualizar el día que había dicho lo cual para mi es gratificante jajajajajja. Aunque vengo un poco corta con las notas de autora porque tengo el tiempo en mi contra. Así que solo digo las dedicatorias; escena de verdes: daliachicacereal y objet16– ahora hay dos escenas, y ambas son algo largas así que van especialmente para ustedes dos chicas, espero que les guste–, escena de rojos: CATITA–EDWIN bueno los azules ya nadie me ha dicho si esa es su pareja favorita así que la dedicare a quienes hayan dicho que les parecen lindos y ahora va para: lucia–nami 14. Ojala a todas les guste.****  
**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 8. **

El juego comenzó puntualmente a las 3 de la tarde, plena ahora en la que el sol todavía pegaba fuertemente para desgracia y molestia de los jugadores y los espectadores. Ya habían transcurrido los primeros diez minutos y se podía ver a uno que otro chico ya dando el último aliento. Todos corrían de un lado a otro sin anotar nada y eso no era tan inusual entre los chicos del equipo de Butch, normalmente era el pelinegro quien anotaba los goles. El resto de los chicos se dedicaban a quitarle la pelota a sus adversarios y a evitar que llegaran a su portería.

Para más de uno no pasaba desapercibido que el capitán del equipo estaba demasiado distraído, mirando consecutivamente a las gradas en donde observaban los compañeros de su escuela. Buscaba casi con desesperación a cierta chica de ojos verde jade que no se veía por ningún lado. Se preguntaba continuamente donde estaba, ¿Por qué no se encontraba en las gradas en compañía de sus hermanos? Si hasta la pelirroja estaba ahí, ¿Por qué ella no?

Sentía un extraño vacio en su interior que aunque él quisiera hacerse creer que era fastidio sabia que en realidad era dolor. Le dolía la ausencia de la joven. Aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada con respecto al juego, él había supuesto que después de haberle ayudado con sus tiros ella se daría un tiempo para ir a verla pero no estaba.

Si bien ella no estaba obligada a ir, ni siquiera le había dicho si iría o no, pero le hubiera gustado verla sentada en las gradas. Devolviéndole la mirada, lanzándole un gesto de apoyo o una simple sonrisa que lo motivara a meter un gol. Pero sin verla nada de eso no sentía ningún interés por ganar el juego, sin Buttercup ahí no tenía interés alguno y notaba aquel juego como una pérdida de tiempo.

––––––––

Brick observaba extrañado el comportamiento de su hermano de en medio. Le parecía perturbadora la actitud que el chico mostraba. Por lo general en los partidos la mayoría del tiempo no soltaba la pelota en ningún momento y no paraba de meter goles, la prueba estaba en un partido que habían jugado meses atrás en el cual había anotado cerca de 20 goles él solo. Tampoco dejaba de lucirse haciendo barridas o exageradas piruetas para atraer la atención de las chicas que estaban de espectadoras. Para el pelirrojo eso resultaba un tanto estúpido pero veía que funcionaba al escuchar uno que otro suspiro y/o comentario por parte de las chicas que tenía a los lados.

Pero en aquel juego el chico se veía fastidiado y desesperado. Sus ojos no dejaban de pasarse por las gradas cada minuto. Brick arqueo una ceja e imito la acción de su hermano, buscar entre las gradas. No tardo en reparar en la ausencia de Buttercup e inmediatamente supo el por qué su hermano estaba actuando así. Suspiro frustrado y bajo la mirada, negando con la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

Blossom se percato de ese detalle y volvió su vista hacia el pelirrojo un tanto preocupada.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto con curiosidad.

Él subió la mirada y la observo.

–No puedo creer que Butch este jugando tan mal– respondió.

La chica frunció un poco la boca. Desvió sus ojos rosas del joven para posarlos en la cancha, luego buscar entre las gradas y después volver su vista hacia su acompañante, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

–Buttercup no debe de tardar en llegar– dijo como si nada– a lo mejor se aparece cuando la rutina de las animadoras este por empezar, después de todo Bubbles no le perdonaría si se perdiera el "estreno" de su nueva rutina– agrego la líder.

Brick asintió. Estaba por preguntar porque para la rubia era tan importante que sus hermanas vieran sus rutinas cuando el sonido de un silbatazo seguido de miles de exclamaciones de molestia por parte de los chicos a su alrededor se hicieron llegar. Ambos pelirrojos volvieron su vista a la cancha y vieron que el equipo contrario acababa de anotar un gol.

Tanto los ojos rosas como los rojos fueron a dar a donde estaba el capitán del equipo, esperando verlo totalmente furico y despotricando maldiciones contra todos pero para sorpresa de ambos el chico ni parecía haberse percatado de lo sucedido. Su mirada continuaba vagando de un lado a otro.

–Ojala Butter no tarde en llegar– comento al aire Blossom.

–Pienso lo mismo, ahora no parece importarle pero cuando se dé cuenta de lo que paso se pondrá totalmente furioso– coincidió Brick aun viendo a su hermano– y no me quiero imaginar qué pasaría si perdieran el juego, será un tormento estar a su lado por toda una semana– dramatizo.

Blossom dejo salir una pequeña carcajada ante eso. Brick la volteo a ver y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios al ver a la joven reír así. Entrecerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la boca con una mano, ante él se veía tan tierna y linda que unas enormes ganas de abrazarla lo invadieron.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía extendió uno de sus brazos dispuesto a abrazar a la joven que ahora le devolvía una mirada calidad. Estaba por rodear sus hombros cuando reacciono de lo que estaba por hacer y flexiono rápidamente el brazo y se rasco la nuca. Volvió su vista hacia la cancha y recargo los codos sobre sus rodillas, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Blossom lo observo nuevamente curiosa. El joven ahora parecía ajeno a su presencia y aprovecho ese breve lapso en el que él parecía haberse ido para observarlo con atención. Se veía sumamente guapo cuando adoptaba ese porte tranquilo y pensativo que de los últimos años para acá tanto lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos rojo sangre se mostraban intelectuales, su expresión parecía verse dura, fría e indiferente pero la joven amante del rosa sabia que solo era una faceta que el chico actuaba bastante bien ya que cuando veía que sus hermanos (o incluso ella y sus hermanas) se veían en problemas a la hora de pelear contra un monstruo no dudaba ni un segundo en ir a socorrerlos.

Sus ojos vieron con detalle el rostro del chico y después descendieron a sus brazos. Por la posición en la que se encontraba los músculos que sus brazos tenían se veían con mayor claridad y Blossom no pudo evitar que un sonrojo inundara sus mejillas cuando se descubrió pensando en lo sexy que se veía el pelirrojo.

Volvió a subir la vista y enfoco la gorra. Una sonrisa divertida se planteo en su rostro y en un rápido movimiento, que él ni pudo notar, le saco dicha gorra y se la puso en la cabeza para después voltear hacia el partido como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Brick sintió una brisa sacudir un poco su cabello y fue cuando se percato que le faltaba algo. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y noto la ausencia de su gorra. Bajo la mirada y volteo hacia ambos lados para buscarla en caso de que se le hubiera caído. Se extraño al no verla y se dispuso a preguntarle a Blossom si la había visto cuando la descubrió sobre la cabeza de ella.

La pelirroja noto su mirada, sonrió inocentemente y se encogió en hombros, haciendo que Brick se sonrojara al pensar que se veía adorable. Le devolvió la sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza sin mostrarse molesto en absoluto y, junto con ella, continuó observando el juego.

––––––––––

El medio tiempo llego y los chicos abandonaron la cancha para dejarles el espacio libre a las porristas. Bubbles sonrió nerviosa, se sentía un tanto ansiosa por presentar su nueva idea frente a toda la escuela. Esa sensación era común en la pequeña de las PPG a la hora de presentar una nueva rutina; un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago y las manos con sudor frio. Respiro profundamente por un par de veces y siguió a sus demás compañeras. Luego de que las chicas corrieran y saltaran como era habitual para elevar el ánimo todas se pusieron en posición y comenzaron.

Las exclamaciones que reflejaban impresión de los espectadores no tardaron en hacerse llegar y eso motivo a las chicas para dar su mayor esfuerzo. Bubbles busco con la mirada a sus dos hermanas pero solo encontró a la mayor sentada a un lado de Brick con su gorra puesta, eso le pareció extraño pero no dejo que la distrajera. Se preparo para ubicarse en la parte de arriba de la pirámide.

Estando arriba hizo lo de siempre, sonreír ampliamente y repetir la porra que ya todos se sabían de memoria. Sus ojos recorrieron todas las gradas hasta que de repente se detuvieron en un punto azul oscuro. Al sentir como esos ojos tan profundos y hermosos la observaban se noto vulnerable pero eso no le desagrado. El chico levanto una mano y le dedico un rápido saludo a la capitana de porristas.

Bubbles sintió como su sonrisa se ampliaba aun más y pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Sus ojos ya no pudieron apartarse del lugar en donde estaba Boomer. Él sonrió alegremente al ver como la chica continuaba estando en la punta de la pirámide; se veía hermosa, deslumbrante como siempre. Un sonrojo se presento en sus mejillas y estuvo por apartar la vista pero algo se lo impidió.

La rubia dio una rápida pirueta y se situó en el suelo para recibir, en compañía de sus amigas, los aplausos. Las chicas sonrieron y después se retiraron. Los ojos del RRB la siguieron hasta que se sentó, ella pareció sentir su mirada ya que pocos segundos después de sentarse volvió la vista hacia atrás y se topo con su mirada. Un sonrojo inundo las mejillas de ambos, se sonrieron tiernamente y después volvieron su vista a la cancha.

––––––––––

Buttercup observo que el medio tiempo finalizaba y que el juego continuaba. Suspiro pesadamente y camino tranquilamente hasta las gradas, arrastrando el trozo de cartón que llevaba. No le pesaba en lo más mínimo aquel pedazo bastaba con que lo llevara con dos dedos. Pero sentía un extraño peso extra acompañando al cartón y supo que ese peso no era otra cosa que su orgullo, el cual se estaba por derrumbar en el momento en que alzara el cartón.

Suspiro pesadamente y se situó al lado de las gradas, en ese punto era visible para pocos chicos de las gradas lo cual le brindaba un pequeño alivio ya que no verían lo que estaba por hacer. Volvió a suspirar y puso el cartón frente a sus pies. Lo agarro de las esquinas superiores, de modo que en cualquier momento pudiera levantarlo y voltearlo al mismo tiempo.

Levanto la vista y busco con la mirada a Butch. No tardo en identificarlo aunque le parecieron extrañas las desganas con las que el muchacho jugaba. No tenía lógica alguna de que se hubiera esforzado para que en ese momento no pusiera ni un pequeño esfuerzo. Observo el marcador y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el equipo contrario iba ganando por cinco goles mientras que el de Butch no llevaba nada.

Volvió a posar su vista sobre la silueta de Butch y espero con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente a que el chico la enfocara.

Butch estaba ya cansado y fastidiado, algo poco común en él. Pateo el balón en dirección a uno de sus compañeros y se quedo inmóvil en el punto en donde estaba. Frunció el ceño al ver como al chico no tardaban en quitarle el balón y dirigirlo hacia la otra portería. Sacudió la cabeza y desvió la vista, en un último intento por ubicarla. Recorrió con la mirada de un extremo a otro de las gradas, estaba por gruñir de molestia cuando de pronto la vio.

Parada a unos dos metros a un lado del final de las gradas, sosteniendo un trozo de cartón frente a sus piernas. Ella lo observaba fijamente y a pesar de la distancia pudo notar que había un poco de decepción en los ojos jade que la joven poseía.

Buttercup aprovecho ese momento en que el chico continuaba viéndola y antes de que apartara la mirada alzo el cartón, dejando el improvisado cartel con letras verdes y negras que había hecho desde que había iniciado el juego a la vista.

"VAMOS BUTCH"

Y ahí se fue su orgullo, al haber hecho ese rápido movimiento la pared de su orgullo que le impedía hacer ese tipo de cosas se derrumbo.

Butch leyó el cartel y una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría por dentro. De pronto una motivación se planteo en su pecho y se arrepintió por no haber dado lo mejor de si desde un principio. Corrió hasta donde estaba el chico con el balón y se lo quito en un rápido movimiento. Se giro sobre los talones con la pelota entre las piernas y corrió hasta la portería contraria, esquivando con excesiva facilidad a todos los chicos.

Llego en cuestión de segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces pateo con fuerza el balón. La pelota fue a dar a la red de la portería y miles de comentarios alegres y triunfantes se escucharon. Butch se volvió con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro hacia el punto en donde continuaba estando Butter con el cartel aun en alto. La chica le lanzo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Butch la señalo con un gesto de mano para indicarle que el gol iba en dedicación suya y después volvió su atención hacia el juego.

Un enorme sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Buttercup, el cual se incremento al sentir la mirada de algunos chicos plantarse sobre ella. Bajo la mirada aun con el tono rojo en su rostro y quiso bajar el cartel pero no lo hizo. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y estrecho el cartel con sus dedos, dispuesta a dejarlo arriba hasta que el juego finalizara.

**Quiero aclarar rápidamente algo, la parte del cartel no es de mi invención. Lo vi en una película que me encanto; la extraña vida de Timothy green, ¿alguien la ha visto? Yo en lo personal la ame :3.**

**Todo por hoy, como verán lo hice más largo (en Word me salieron pocas más palabras de 2000 jeje) espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia o simple me gusto o desagrado es bien recibido en un review. **

**Nuevamente gracias: LocaPorLosRRBZ, eReneeMo, Daliachicacereal, DobexiisDobs, NosoyunaGuestxD, Aaly, Beleen´ewe, lucia-nami 14, Gaby Whitlick, Jolus, objet16, CATITA-EDWIN, mitzuki35, Teresa. Muchas gracias, me motivan a continuar escribiendo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno si lo sé, me tarde bastante con este capítulo y no voy a dar ninguna excusa; solo que no tuve tiempo y se notó porque ya no he dado señales de vida, salvo a Daliachicacereal, con quien estuve hablando. **

**No voy a entretener con esta nota de autora, solo voy a decir que espero que les guste y bueno, las dedicaciones (las escenas de los verdes como son de los que más me dejan reviews, las voy a hacer más largas y dedicarlas a dos personas) : **

**Momento verde: Yazmin e IdeasBizarras**

**Momento rojo: emina02**

**Momento azul: AyameHikari**

**Sin más pueden seguir. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 9**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué pretendía?

No lo sabía, esa era la respuesta de las tres preguntas que circulaban constante por su cabeza. ¿La causa de todas esas preguntas? Haber dejado tirado el cartel en cuanto el árbitro había sonado el silbato para dar por terminado el partido e huir como una cobarde. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No estaba segura ¿Qué temía? No tenía idea ¿se arrepentía de haberse ido? Claro que lo hacía ¿volvería para inventar apresuradamente una excusa? No, aunque las mentiras improvisadas fueran uno de sus mayores talentos no pensaba hacerlo, sería un fuerte golpe a su orgullo volver con la cola entre las patas a recoger el cartel y felicitar al verde por su victoria.

Así que aunque se sintiera de lo peor volando sin saber dirección alguna y a toda velocidad no volvería a la cancha. Preferiría soportar el amargo sabor de boca que en ese momento le sabia tan mal y posiblemente por un rato más la acompañaría a volver a pararse ahí. Tal vez volvería en unas dos o tres horas a recoger el cartel y llevárselo consigo para romperlo o algo así, si es que continuaba estando ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza con frustración y trato de pensar en algún lugar al que pudiera ir y pensar las cosas con claridad. No sabía porque pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía rara y esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con haberse ido de la nada, de eso si podía estar 100% segura. Era algo más, estaba confundida pero ¿de qué? ¿Qué era lo que la había confundido?

Tal vez hubiera sido la mirada de Butch iluminándose cuando la enfoco, a lo mejor podría ser la hermosa sonrisa que adorno su rostro cuando ella levanto el cartel o igual y había sido la dedicación del gol que procedió después de las dos primeras acciones del chico… o las tres.

Bufo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y bajo la mirada para observar la ciudad en un intento por encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiera pensar. Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y lo que más quería era estar en tierra firme, tranquilo y sobre todo que estuviera apartado para no toparse con nadie, porque eso era lo que más deseaba; estar sola.

Sonrió cuando sus ojos enfocaron el bosque; era perfecto. Tranquilo, sin ruido y solo. Comenzó a descender hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Camino un par de metros hasta ubicar un frondoso árbol y se dejó caer entre las raíces, adoptando una posición que resultase cómoda. Saco del bolsillo del pantalón los audífonos y se colocó ambos en los oídos y tan pronto como comenzó a disfrutar de la música y de la soledad que la rodeaba elevo la cabeza al cielo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, los cuales prometían reflexiones que podrían ser largas.

Brick miraba con una ceja alzada, sin preocuparse por ser o no discreto, el lugar por el cual la amante del verde se había marchado. Se preguntaba cuál había sido la razón para la "brillante" retirada de la PPG pero algo le decía que esa respuesta era posible que ni la chica misma la supiera.

Bufo con gracia y volvió su vista hacia el grupo de chicos y chicas que rodeaban a su hermano. Alcanzo a distinguir como le daban palmadas en la espalda o como le gritaban en el rostro palabras de felicitación. Butch parecía aun no haber reparado en la ausencia de Buttercup porque no se mostraba para nada molesto, sonreía y mostraba una expresión de orgullo puro en el rostro.

–Nada modesto ¿eh?– dijo su acompañante rodando los ojos.

Brick rio ante su comentario y asintió.

–¿La verde es igual?

Blossom lo dudo por un momento, llevando su dedo a la barbilla en pose pensativa.

–Un poco, tal vez.

Dicho eso soltó una risita y se encogió un poco en hombros al hacerlo. Esa pequeña acción hizo que parte del cabello le cayera hombros delante y que la gorra del chico que aun portaba se inclinara hacia delante y le cubriera la frente. Brick observo esos pequeños gestos con una sonrisa de lado y nuevamente el pensamiento de que la pelirroja se veía adorable al reír invadió su mente.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reprocharse mentalmente y preguntarse ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado y cuando se notó más cuerdo volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la chica, quien ahora lo miraba preocupada pero con una breve sonrisa. Un nuevo reprocho invadió al RRB cuando sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con esa expresión y busco cualquier razón para quitarle esa sonrisa a la joven.

–Dame mi gorra– dijo al enfocar el objeto.

En un movimiento se la quitó y se la coloco en la cabeza. Después se giró antes de ver la mirada de tristeza que posiblemente mostraba la chica, sabía que si la veía su estúpido y últimamente desarrollado lado sensible no soportaría y terminaría volviéndole a prestar la gorra o peor regalándosela.

Giro la cabeza un poco y observo de reojo que Blossom permanecía inmóvil en el lugar en donde la había dejado.

–Vamos– dijo aun sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Siguió caminando con un poco más de lentitud y en cuestión de segundos descubrió que la pelirroja ya se encontraba a su lado. Brick bajo de un salto las gradas y sin saber porque extendió una mano en dirección de la chica de orbes rosas para ayudarla a bajar. Blossom se extraño ante ese gesto pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Estrecho la mano del chico al dar el pequeño salto y sin planearlo quedo a escasos centímetros de él. Ambos subieron la mirada y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas cuando repararon en lo cerca que estaban.

Brick sintió como los nervios lo carcomían al tener a la chica tan cerca y decidió desviar la mirada, aunque para su mala suerte sus ojos terminaron posados en los labios de la joven. Un deseo de probarlos comenzó a hacerse presente en su interior y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contenerse. Ante sus ojos, y posiblemente ante los ojos de cualquier otro chico, se veían tan apetecibles que notaba como estaba por perder el control.

Una sonrisa se comenzó a asomar por los labios rosas de la joven y el pelirrojo elevo la mirada hasta sus ojos. Blossom sonreía pero no era una sonrisa común, parecía haber descubierto los pensamientos del chico y se mostraba divertida con eso.

Aquello hizo a Brick reaccionar y separarse para retomar el camino, sin recordar que su mano permanecía unida a la Blossom. Descendió la mirada hacia sus manos y vio como la chica cambiaba el agarre para que sus dedos quedaran entrelazados. La miro a los ojos, Blossom ya no mostraba esa sonrisa burlona, ahora mostraba un sonrojo y una sonrisa apenada por su reciente acción.

Eso consiguió que el RRB la viera tierna y que terminara por estrechar sus dedos con cariño con los de la pelirroja y tiro de su mano para que lo siguiera. Sabía que no tardaría en arrepentirse por haber hecho aquello pero por el momento decidió no darle importancia, después de todo tenía que admitir que no sentía para nada incomodo tomado de la mano con la pelirroja.

Boomer observo como una gran cantidad de chicos se apresuraron a rodear a Bubbles y a sus amigas porristas. Desde su posición aun en las gradas logro divisar como la rubia no tardo en sentirse abrumada ante tantas miradas y elogios. Parecía que en cualquier momento la PPG azul iba a explotar.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a descender los escalones que conformaban las gradas. Quería ir a ayudar a su amiga, aunque al distinguir como ella se las empezaba a ingeniar para comenzar a escabullirse de la muchedumbre supo que su ayuda podría ser no muy necesaria, después de todo si algo los caracterizaba a ellos dos era lo rápidos y sigilosos que podían llegar a ser. Rio al pensar eso y observo como Bubbles estaba por salir, solo le faltaba pasar por en medio de dos chicos.

Los empujo con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no hacer uso de sus poderes y provocar que alguno saliera lastimado. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho y antes de que consiguiera salir se tropezó con el pie de uno, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Boomer noto eso y antes de que la rubia se estrellara hizo uso de su poder y se apresuró a sostenerla. La sostuvo del brazo y en un acto reflejo la joven lo tomo del codo.

–Gracias– dijo Bubbles, aun sin saber quien la había sostenido– soy un poco tor…

–No lo eres– la interrumpió Boomer con una sonrisa de lado.

La rubia subió la mirada y le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su amigo. Posiblemente con cualquier otra persona hubiera enrojecido completamente por sentirse tan torpe pero había algo que Boomer causaba en su interior que le impedía sentirse de esa manera. El chico tenía cierta influencia o algo parecido que siempre hacia que Bubbles se sintiera mejor, ya que a pesar de ser una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela y ser la de corazón más grande la rubia tendía a exagerar las cosas y cuando le ocurrían incidentes de ese tipo reprocharse lo torpe que en veces podía llegar a ser.

–Por cierto buena rutina– dijo Boomer aun sin soltarla.

–¿Te gusto?– los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron.

El rubio se limitó a asentir, ya que se notó un poco nervioso ante la dulce mirada de la joven.

–Muchos dijeron que estaba perfecta pero aun así yo sentí que había algo faltaba– dijo Bubbles.

–Bueno no seré un experto pero en mi opinión quedó bastante bien– consiguió decir el chico desviando la vista y soltando el brazo de la rubia para rascarse la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

La porrista noto el nerviosismo del chico y sonrió con ternura.

–Tú opinión es la única que me importa– soltó sin pensar.

Aunque después recapacito lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa y el sonrojo no tardo en invadir sus mejillas. Descendió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos preguntándose porque había dicho eso. Sabía que era verdad y una parte de ella se alegraba de haberlo dicho pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse completamente apenada delante de Boomer.

Y por su parte el chico no sabía porque le alegraba tanto haber escuchado esas palabras. Es decir eran amigos y sabía que a ella le gustaba escuchar sus opiniones pero que dijera que la suya era la única que importaba le impresionaba y gustaba bastante. Pensaba que diría que la de Butch porque después de todo ella estaba enamorada de él así como él lo estaba de Blossom pero no era eso lo que había salido de la boca de la azul. ¿No debía Bubbles decirle eso a Butch y no debía él sentirse de esa manera si Blossom algún día llegaba a decirle eso a él? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, convencido de que esa alegría que sentía dentro solo la podía causar Bubbles.

La miro, ella continuaba estando sonrojada y con la mirada baja. Boomer sonrió al verla así y le coloco una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. La rubia subió la mirada al sentir el contacto.

–Tu opinión también es la única que me importa.

Después de decir eso Boomer se aventuró a abrazar a la chica, notando como la calidez de antes volvía a presentarse en su interior e incrementaba al momento en que escuchaba la dulce risa de la azul sonar en su oído y devolverle el abrazo.

En cuanto pudo librarse del grupo de chicos que lo rodeaba busco con la mirada el punto en el que había visto a Buttercup. La sonrisa que había estado presente en su rostro desde el momento en que sus admiradores lo habían rodeado hasta ahora desapareció y una horrible sensación de vacío lo invadió cuando no ubico a la chica. La busco con la mirada pero no parecía haber rastro de ella. Se acercó un tanto desilusionado y solo observo el cartel como prueba de que la chica había ido al partido.

Se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos, girándolo para que las letras quedaran a su vista. Acaricio con la yema de los dedos la tinta del marcador y después suspiro. De pronto las ganas de festejar que había tenido segundos antes se habían evaporado. Ya no se sentía con ánimos de ir con sus amigos y el resto de la escuela a la casa de quien sabe quién a festejar el triunfo. Sabía que sin Buttercup ahí las cosas no serían igual.

Dejo caer el cartel y se elevó en el aire, ignorando por completo los llamados que le hacían los chicos de su equipo. En cuestión de segundos desapareció de la vista de todos y solo dejo la estela verde oscuro.

Llego rápidamente a casa, pero tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo supo que lo que menos quería era estar encerrado en ese momento. La idea de ir y encerrarse en su habitación hasta el día siguiente le atraía menos que ir a la fiesta. Observo su alrededor en busca de una dirección que pudiera tomar y después de unos breves segundos opto por seguir el camino que sus pies le indicaran. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del short y algo parecido a una risa irónica mezclada con un bufido salió de su garganta al notar que aun portaba el uniforme del equipo.

Más sin embargo eso no le importó, le daba igual ir a pasear con el atuendo o ir y cambiar su vestimenta. Así que continúo recorriendo el camino pedregoso con la vista gacha y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Tan mal había jugado que la chica se arrepentía de haber ido a animarlo? Eso no podía ser ya que desde que ella había llegado su desempeño había mejorado notablemente y no se debía a que hubiera llevado el cartel. Ya que aunque agradeciera el gesto, porque lo había enormemente, le hubiera dado exactamente igual que lo llevara o no. La sensación que lo había invadido al ver que ella se había presentado hubiera sido la misma que si la hubiera visto de repente sentarse en una esquina de las gradas con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco ya que no podía negar que le había encantado verla aparecer de la nada con un cartel que iba dirigido para él y solo para él, nada de "vamos equipo" o "ustedes pueden". No iba a animar a nadie más que a él y ahí estaba el cartel como prueba. Más sin embargo lo que en verdad lo había hecho esforzarse era el hecho de que hubiera ido en el momento en que sentía que más la necesitaba, en el momento en que estaba por darse por vencido y dejar que el otro equipo ganara.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordarla alzar el cartel.

Levanto la mirada y descubrió que sus pies lo conducían de entre los árboles que rodeaban al bosque al parque. Cambio la dirección y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, los cuales ahora le recordaron el momento antes del juego. Cuando se encontraba practicando solo y de la nada la chica apareció para ayudarlo.

Nuevamente había aparecido en el momento en que él más necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien, y le agradaba pensar que eso no se debía a una simple coincidencia. Debía de haber algún motivo por el cual Butter siempre aparecía cuando se sentía desesperado. Él no era muy creyente de todo eso del destino, lo consideraba una estupidez y hasta se reía de aquellos que si creían en el pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse de la razón que podían llegar a tener. Tal vez todo eso si fuera verdad y las cosas ocurrieran por el destino.

Soltó una risa al descubrirse pensando eso y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a levantar la mirada al estar por chocar con un árbol y de pronto sus ojos la enfocaron. Sonrió de lado y camino hacia donde ella estaba con tranquilidad, pensando que de acercarse muy rápido podría alertarla.

Se detuvo a un metro de distancia de sus pies y fue cuando descubrió que estaba sumida en un sueño profundo.

–¿Butter?– la llamo despacio pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Se acercó un poco más y reparo en el detalle de que la joven azabache tenía los auriculares puestos a un nivel demasiado alto. Ese descubrimiento lo hizo reírse débilmente, no había duda en lo mucho en lo que se parecían y eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fueran contrapartes. Estaba seguro de que si no lo fueran tendrían los mismos gustos de todas formas.

Se sentó a su lado con movimientos cuidadosos y para su sorpresa la chica, aun dormida, se giró para quedar recargada en su hombro y descansar uno de los brazos en su abdomen. Butch sonrió con ternura y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

La observo por unos cuantos minutos y le aparto con delicadeza un mecho rebelde del rostro. Luego de colocarlo detrás de su oreja dejo que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran con suavidad los rasgos de la verde. En ese momento Buttercup se notaba tan frágil y vulnerable que Butch no pudo evitar estrechar el brazo que estaba entorno a ella.

–Jamás dejaría que te pasara algo Butter– susurro con suavidad mientras continuo observando esa nueva faceta de la chica que estaba seguro que nadie aparte de él conocía.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y por unos instantes se sintió dichoso. Recargo la mejilla sobre la cabeza la chica y la rodeo con el otro brazo. Quería disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento que no sabía hasta cuando se volviera a repetir, ya que en cuanto ella despertara lo más probable seria que lo mandara a volar varios metros por haberse acercado tanto y a él no le quedaría más que buscar alguna explicación que no aumentara con la furia de la PPG.

Además estaba el hecho de que aún había preguntas que deseaba que ella le respondiera, pero por ahora todo eso podía esperar. Lo único que quería era relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía que inconscientemente le brindaba la verdecita.

**Bueno como pueden ver intente hacerlo largo por tanto tiempo que me tome sin actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado y me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza. **

**Por cierto gracias: eReneeMo, LocaPorLosRRBZ, Daliachicacereal, objet16, NosoyunaGuestxD, Aaly, CATITA-EDWIN, AyameHikari, Jolus, mimiher, Gaby Whitlock, blossomxbrick041999, Guest, sailor gaby me da gusto saber que les gusta el fic y que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, son la razón por la cual me animo a continuar. **

**Aún me dejan review**


End file.
